


Welcoming of Cold Rags and Help.

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Karkat just feels really bad, M/M, Meteorstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, Sickfic, but its red to pale, but not really, if you find that gross, mention of snot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: Karkat sick, Dave good boyfriend, kith.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Welcoming of Cold Rags and Help.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't gotten sick like this in a hot minute so sorry if I over exaggerate a little :/

You roll over on the sleeping platform, groaning quietly. You feel like absolute hoof beast shit, and that is way below the correct way to say it. It's under exaggerated so much that you might as well never attempt to speak again. Not only for fear of being so wrong about how shit you feel, but also for fear of your throat feeling like it just got rubbed really hard with an eraser from the inside.

But you're going to ignore all of this, due to Dave telling you about a movie he found on his laptop and how it's an 'absolute gem'. You're expecting it to as awful as his eye strainingly shitty comic, but you usually deal with it if not only to have a reason to hang out with him. Though, you guess you don't really need one any more other than 'I want to hang out with my matesprite.' To which he will reply 'I thought we agreed on just calling each other boyfriends since you don't know what quadrant I'm in.' Which will turn into the banter that you won't admit is always fun to have and cuddles.

That train of thought distracted you from your immense throat, head, and chest pains until you started coughing a lot. Gross, phlegm filled, wet coughs. You know you should probably go get some water or medicine but you don't want to give your sickness to Vriska or Terezi. Scratch that, you couldn't care less if Vriska got sick. But she would probably rub herself all over you as pay back for giving it to her. Also she'd be a bitch about it. 

You try to swallow your spit, hoping that tames your throat enough for now. It works, but the pain quickly comes back and your mouth is too dry to build up enough spit to do it again. It's as if your body won't let you find a way out of this. The more you lay there, the more the pain becomes unbearable. But you don't have the energy to get up.

You're less mad about the whole 'i'm sick' thing and more upset over the fact that now you can't watch a movie with Dave. You're not worried about getting him sick; his God tier powers won't allow that, you just really wanted to hang out with your boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?

There's a knock on your door, and you hear Dave's voice call for you. "Yoo KitKat? You're kinda worrying me bro you haven't answered my messages in the last hour." You don't know if your prayers have been listened to or not. You want to see Dave, but you don't want him to see you. Not like this, at least. You have a feeling he'll just tease you a lot while you won't be able to yell at him or get up.

Completely disregarding these thoughts though, you answer. "Come in." You say weakly, voice strained due to the pain your throat emits when you talk. Dave opens the door, looking concerned. He could probably tell from your voice that something was wrong, and once he looks at your face his brow furrows deeper. "Yo, you alright man? You're like... really sweaty. You look like that really buff dude that has the creepy obsession with horses. Which, by the way, is not a stunning look on you babe." He says, walking over and putting a hand on your head.

You lean into the touch, purring. Though, with your chest all clogged up, the purr comes out choppy and muffled, almost wet as wet sounding as your coughs. It hurts, but you can;t really control when you purr. You don't even notice when you are most of the time; you only can now due to the sudden pain that is brought with it.

He draws his hand back, and you have to stop yourself from complaining, which would lead to your throat hurting way more than it is right now. You open your eyes lazily, looking up at his concerned face. You clear your throat, finding that that was an awful idea and now your throat feels like it withholds hell itself. "'M sorry I can't watch a movie tonight." You say painfully, voice in almost a whisper as not to upset your throat.

His frown deepens as he sits next to you and lays your head in his lap. "Nah Karks', you don't have anything to be sorry about. You can't control when you get sick, bro." He says, combing his fingers through your hair. You exhale, the pain in your chest growing numb from how constant it is.

Both of you just sit there quietly for a moment, and you're honestly surprised by how gentle he's being. You assumed he would make jokes about how you can't yell at him any more or some shit. He interrupts your thoughts. "Do you need me to get you anything? Water, food..?" He asks gently, as not to upset your head. You nod, sighing through your nose. "Water would be nice. Ask Kanaya for meds, she knows how t' alchemize it." You instruct. He nods his head before gently laying your head back onto the pillow and leaving your respite block.

You're left to your misery for a few minutes, wallowing in pain and awaiting cold water down your throat. Dave was surprisingly quick about it, obviously having not stalled what so ever when he opens your door once again and sets a glass of water and a small bottle of pills on the desk next to your bed. You take a sip of water, the liquid running down your throat helping you feel relief from the pain for a minute, before you take two of the pills.

Dave uncapchalogues his lap top and sits next to you on your bed. He pats his legs silently, and you lay your head back in his lap as he puts on the movie he was talking about. "'Thought you wanted to watch it on our couch?" You questioned quietly. He shrugs, pressing play and leaning back. "We don't have to watch everything on the couch, and isn't this equally sweet?" He smiles down at you, and you can't help but smile back.

He jumps a little, turning to your nightstand. "Oh yeah, put this on your head." He hands you a wet rag, and upon placement on your head you realize it's cold. You have never been more welcoming of something cold other then Gamzee. "Thank you." You rasp. He smiles again, and leans down to place a kiss on your cheek.

You were right about what you saw of the movie; it was utter shit. But you didn't have the displeasure of seeing all of it, having fell asleep sometime in between it.

You think you wouldn't mind having more movie nights in one of your rooms.


End file.
